Te voy a vencer
by Lidith Weasly Ishida
Summary: Butch reta a Kaoru a competir en varios deportes ¿logrará vencerla en alguno? Losé pésimo summarie, la historia esta mejor.


**Este fic esta basado en un capítulo de otro anime.**

 **PPGZ no me pertenece**

Una jovencita de 15 años de cabello negro corto alborotado y ojos color esmeralda quien utilizaba un mini short de mezclilla con blusa de mangas cortas con un cinturón y unos converse color café oscuro paseaba con su patineta cuando paso por una cancha de básquetbol. La miro por unos segundos y al final decidió entrar y practicar unas cuantas canastas no por nada era la chica mas atlética de su Instituto.

Kaoru Matsubara- comenzó a botar el balón, el cual ya se encontraba tirado en la cancha.

Antes de que la morena pudiera dar su primer tiro y encestar sin darse cuenta algo o mejor dicho alguien le robo el balón como una ráfaga de viento.

Había sido un chico de 15 años su cabello color azabache lo tenía amarrado en un colita de caballo que le tapaba medio ojo sus ojos eran de color verde bosque medía aproximadamente 1.82, ese día vestía una sudadera verde con una playera negra y unos jeans con unos tenis verdes.

-Eres tú Butch- dijo Matsubara con ironía- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero que salgas conmigo- le dijo mientras botaba la pelota entre sus piernas.

-Te lo he dicho todas las semanas no pienso salir contigo.

-Bien, bien hagamos unas cuantas jugadas si yo gano saldrás conmigo sino te dejare de molestar. ¿Aceptas? – ofreciéndole su mano derecha mientras con la otra sostenía el balón.

La oji verdes lo pensó unos instantes pero al final estrechó la mano del que podría llamarse su "rival"

-Ya te rindes-le dijo Kaoru con burla a Butch

-Esto aun no termina acabamos de empezar – dijo con su típico orgullo masculino y respirando agitadamente por el cansancio del pequeño partido.

-Oh vamos llevamos jugando aproximadamente 90 minutos además de que no me has podido meter ninguna canasta.

-Aún así esto no acaba aquí antes tendrás que pasar por mi cadáver- estirando sus brazos para impedirle el paso a la verdecita.

A Kaoru no le importo y le dio un pelotazo en la cara de Butch cayendo de espaldas y dejando sus ojos verdes bosque en espirales.

-Ahí te ves- tomando su patineta y emprendiendo su camino a casa de su amiga Momoko Akatsutsumi. Y dejando medio moribundo al pelinegro.

Caminaba por una calle (ahora la patineta la llevaba entre su brazo y cintura).

...

..

.

-Anda toma-apareció Butch enfrente de la morena entregándole un bate de béisbol.

-¿Y esto?- se preguntó confundida parpadeando.

-A ver si puedes detener mi súper tiro-dijo Butch ignorando las palabras de Kaoru.

Butch le dio vueltas a su mano donde llevaba la pelota y con su brutal fuerza le lanzó la pelota a la morena, él sabía que Kaoru no podría detener ese tiro nadie había podido y mucho menos una mujer lo iba poder detener, pero cual fue su sorpresa que la chica saco un hon run ( N.A. No se si escribe así)

-Que tiro- dijo con los ojos bien abiertos mientras veía volar la pelota.

-Toma ya está-acercándose al moreno y entregándole el bate

Butch lo agarro sin darse cuenta.

...

..

.

Después de un rato.

\- A ver si puedes atravesar mi portería- le reto está vez con unos guantes de portero

-¿Es que no te cansas?- le pregunto Kaoru a Butch ya harta y enojada con el oji verde. Pero ya sin darle importancia pateo la pelota golpeando con una fuerza tremenda al estomago del oji verdes sin mencionar que si no hubiera estado la red de la portería lo hubiera mandado al otro lado del mundo.- A ver si con esto me dejas en paz – marchándose.

Mientras Butch se caía de rodillas sosteniéndose el estómago con una mueca de dolor-Menudo pelotazo.

...

..

.

 **17:45**

Butch había retado a Kaoru desde las 11:00 en cada tipo de deportes: tenis, pin pon, natación, todo tipo de artes marciales, skate, una carrera de 100 metros, carrera de obstáculos, ciclismo, y otros deportes más.

-¿Otra vez tú? – le pregunto Kaoru a Butch que aparecía frente a ella con un monociclo

-Ahora haremos una carrera en monociclo evitando los obstáculos- ignorando las palabras de la morocha.

-Ya ríndete te he vencido en más de 10 deportes.

-Huelo a gallina- le dijo el oji verde mientras la chica se disponía a marcharse.

-Agh dame eso- arrebatándole enojada un monociclo.

 _Durante la carrera._

Kaoru llevaba la ventaja por 5 banderines ( estos eran los obstáculos), cuando comenzó a sonar el celular de la oji verde.

-Moshi moshi – contestó la peli negra- ah hola Momoko- chan... ¿Qué que estoy haciendo? Pues aquí venciendo a Butch por enésima vez.

-Oye si no te concentras y vas a cae...- el muchacho no termino de hablar ya que al instante se cayo de cara abriéndose una cicatriz y rompiéndose un diente ( N.A. recen para que esto último no sea verdad)

-Vete a la mierda – lo insulto volteándolo a ver sin importar que el chico se había hecho daño- claro Momoko-chan yo rento algunas películas.

...

..

.

Milagrosamente Kaoru se había librado de Butch y ya había llegado a casa de su amiga pelirroja con una bolsa con varias películas.

-Por fin te encuentro- dijo Butch con su voz masculina y con todos sus dientes blancos perfectos (hurra ninguno diente se le rompió)

-Otra vez tú

-Esta vez si te venceré- le dijo con un tablero de cuadros blancos y negros.- con esta tabla sea cual sea su nombre

-¿En el ajedrez?- le pregunto dudosa –¿ Butch como vas a jugar en algo que ni siquiera sabías su nombre? – le pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-Esto es un tablero de ajedrez – dijo con desagrado mientras lanzaba el juego para atrás pegándole a una ancianita, Kaoru solo se limitó a rodar los ojos –Bueno entonces vamos a los bolos.

-YA OLVÍDALO – Le grito totalmente furiosa – Aún que me sorprende tu tenacidad – le dijo mas tranquila y posando una mano en su hombro- tal vez algún día estés a mi nivel – le animo un poco.

-Eso quiero decir que vas a salir con migo – dijo esperanzado.

-Ya vete olvidando de eso – quitando su mano de su hombro.

Butch no dijo nada lo único que hizo fue atraer a la quinceañera de la cintura y plantarle un beso dulce (donde Kaoru no sabía que tenía ese lado) y apasionado, Kaoru se quedo en shock ante tal beso pero al final decidió responderlo.

-Te voy a matar Butch – dijo Kaoru después de despegar sus labios del moreno.

-No me digas que no te gusto ese beso verdecita- le dijo burlándose.

Y es que no solo le había gustado sino que le había encantado, tal vez Butch si la había vencido en algo y ese algo eran los besos porque Butch era un gran besador.

 **Bueno aquí otro fic espero y les haya gustado**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Cuídense y que Dios los bendiga**


End file.
